Rude Awakening
by HeadGirl07
Summary: It's the day after the Battle of Hogwarts and you would think people would let him wake up in peace!


Everyone was gathered around Harry's bed in the afternoon. Mrs. Weasley had brought up lunch, Fleur was right next to her, even Hagrid managed to squeeze into the room. Most of the seventh year Gryffindors were there, plus some sixth years, with a good mix of the D.A. as well. All were crowded around the bed. Ron and Hermione were backed up against a wall. Luna and Neville were closer towards the door but still in view. Ginny sat on the bed staring at Harry sleeping peacefully, but looked up often enough that her mother wouldn't notice.

He took in a deep breath and turned his head. "Bet he's got a whiff of yer cooking Molly," said Hagrid. "Wouldn't allow anyone else ter supply 'im lunch?"

"I 'elped as well," mumbled Fleur. No one noticed. As usual, most of the males were staring at her, however.

"You should have seen the house elves," George whispered to Percy, "Wouldn't take no for an answer, they were so eager, kept insisting. Course, Mum's temper was no match for them. I guess she just needed something to do after…" He stopped and Percy nodded to let him know he didn't have to continue.

Harry breathed in again. "Guess he thinks he's never going to get a breath again, sucking in air like that," said Dean.

Harry softly called, "Ginny?" Muttering stopped. "Ginny?" he repeated. "I know you're on the bed. I can smell your shampoo."

"Geez, mate. You can smell that past the food?" said Ron, amused. "A year on the run and you remember her shampoo?"

He opened his eyes, not expecting to see so many smudges of people in the room. He put on his glasses to see them clearly.

"Afternoon Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. She looked tired but smiled a bit sadly.

"You didn't have to Mrs. Weasley, honestly." He looked at Ginny sitting on the bed. She was looking back at him, no facial expression showing how she felt. It made Harry shiver.

There was knocking on the door. "Oh not again," complained Seamus. "We have enough in here." Neville made his way to the door and let the people in. It was a gang of girls, all a bit giggly but with the same tired look of Mrs. Weasley. In the lead was one with long black hair. When she stopped, so did everyone behind her.

"We don't really have a seat in here. You might just want to stand in the door," Neville said. Some of the girls recognized him and giggled some more.

"One of you can sit on the bed," said Mrs. Weasley, "He doesn't bite you know."

The group giggled even louder, much to the annoyance of everyone in the room. How can they be giggling? "What's your name?" asked Mrs. Weasley. She directed this to the girl in the front, hoping that one of them would respond without the giggling nonsense.

"Cho," she responded, "Cho Chang."

"Are you going to sit or what?" one of her friends said. Cho sat, nervously. It felt a bit ridiculous. She didn't ask for the other people to come along with her. They just followed her for a reason she just couldn't figure out. Cho knew that they were a huge inconvenience to everyone and guilt showed on her face.

With Cho sitting on one side of the bed and Ginny sitting on the other, there was silence. "Awkward," said Lavender, mischievously, a playful note in her voice. This time it was the other group of girls in the room that giggled. Well, they all started giggling to be honest.

"It wasn't awkward until you made it awkward," answered Hermione, yet she was smiling too.

Harry thought the same thing. He couldn't help himself as he also responded, imitating Lavender, "Awkward."

Ron looked at him. "Shut up Harry." A large gasp took place.

Lavender looked at Ron. Ron had a look of confusion. Hermione looked exasperated, shaking her head, disappointed, and managed not to roll her eyes. Ron, being slow, finally understood. "Why'd you have to go and say that for? Look what you made me do."

"You should be blaming Hermione, not me."

"Thanks Harry."

"You're dating _her_?"

"Yes, Lavender, I'm dating him. Do you have a problem?" There was an angry tone in her voice. Lavender must have heard it, or thought the fight wasn't worth it, since she didn't take up the chance to argue.

"Well, I suppose you probably want to eat your lunch in peace," said Luna. "Should some of us leave then?" _Doesn't miss a thing, Luna, _thought Harry, grateful to her yet again.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind."

"Anyone you want to stay?"

Harry didn't have to think hard about this one. "Yes, just one person."

"Who do yer want to stay Harry?" Hagrid asked, obviously hopeful.

"Guess we need to clear out," said Ron. "Come on everyone, out. There's the door."

"But he hasn't answered! Who do you want to stay Harry?" asked Parvati.

"I suppose we shouldn't block the door, girls. Let's move out of the way." Cho stood up and led her group out. Harry smirked in his head. _I'll need to speak with her later and give a proper hello…_

"Let's go then!" Neville and Luna helped people filter out. Some lagged behind, wanting to know who Harry wanted in the room. Ron and Hermione made sure that they were the last ones out, and prevented Ginny from leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ron, grinning.

"Well, I couldn't just sit on the bed, mum probably would have noticed."

"And you weren't sure," added Hermione. Ginny didn't respond.

"Nothing inappropriate you two… Have fun." Ron walked out the door and Hermione gave a last backward glance at them before closing the door.

Luna and Neville were still trying to get everyone down the stairs. When they were not visible, Hermione started casting spells on the door. "Hermione, are all those spells really necessary?"

"They are to keep you from walking in on them, or anyone else for that matter."

"But ---"

"You can't use extendable ears either."

"Now Hermione, what's the fun in that?"

"Let's GO Ron." She pulled him along towards the common room.

"Not sure Ginny?" Harry looked at her.

"You could have meant anyone, Harry." She took her place on the bed again.

"But there's only one I want to spend time alone with… I heard all those lovely deeds you've done while we've been gone ---"

"Yes, well ---"

"Leading the D.A. and so on… I don't suppose there's anything you _haven't _done?" Ginny went silent. "Well?"

"There is something… but… I'm sure you'd rather have someone else…" She blushed, looking away.

"Ginny!" Harry cried. "You didn't think… I never thought of you as being insecure… There's no one else Ginny… and that's the only thing I've said all year that I can say with total confidence." At this point they were both looking pointedly away from each other. "I was worried that you might have… but the way you barked at Luna…" He grinned and started to quote her in a shrill and overly exaggerated imitation, "'No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?'… I was thinking about that before I fell asleep." He was stunned at how drowsy he was when he thought about it, yet he could remember Cho's disappointed look as Luna stood up to take him to Ravenclaw tower.

"Oh, Harry…" Ginny was smiling wide, not expecting him to remember that. She came closer, much to Harry's delight, her beautiful face taking up his vision, and put her arms around him, not unlike Hermione and Ron last night.

"So, now that that's all patched up and whatnot, I believe there is something you haven't done?" Harry was already drowning in those eyes.

"Yes, well." She coughed, clearing her throat. "I believe we were previously interrupted…"

"Yes," he said, already leaning in, "We were…"


End file.
